The Honsu part
Brhama Port was technically no longer in Free space. Free space was a defined sector of the Galaxy where none of the four known big Powers were allowed to operate. Brhama Port was 2 light years outside that defined area. Union would call this unclaimed or unexplored space. The Nul-Nul called anything outside their sphere of influence: Outspace. Brhama Port was only six light years from the newest Togar Colony. Many around these parts believed that the Shiss star was fading and soon disappear and the Togar would take their place among the big four. The Togar were still behind in technology, but at least as aggressive and expansive as the Shiss or Nul. Dimon Honsu docked his sleek Enroe Attack Cruiser against one of the many docking arms. Brahmas Port was a hollowed out Asteroid of approximately 3 clicks diameter . On one side a long metal arm stuck almost two clicks into space . It was where the visiting ships docked. He lived here or he should say Dimon Honsu lived here, Dimon Honsu had friends and enemies a business , was a respected assassin with a good track record and did some Freelance work on the side and he was known to the folks around here for years. However Dimon didn't really exist. it was a carefully crafted Identity , like so many he had. He got up and walked back into his spacious quarters. He had to become Dimon Honsu first, he took of the purple robes and cloaks, carefully folded them, then he pressed the micro controls at the back of his neck and turned down the bionics of his ugly worm mask and took it off as well. He turned the mask and stared at it for a moment. It was terrifying and part why he had chosen it and partly of course to give the Organization a symbolic head figure. He put his Worm costume away, and took the Dimon Honsu mask .It felt warm but that was so with all bioflex masks made of live synthetic tissue that would bond with his real facial structures and become undetectable. Dimon Honsu looked a little Asian but had definite Dai Thaan influence with long jet black hair and pointed ears. He liked the arrogant cool face and looked forward to look human once more. After he had put on the mask and activated it he dressed in the dark leather and armor that could double as space or light battle suit. Complete with fold helmet, wrist guns and shoulder dart launchers. Honsu had the trust of the Natha Triangle, the secretive Intelligence Arm of the Gray House. He smiled, now he was the human and would meet a worm because in a strict biological sense Nul-Nul were annelid life forms that developed over the millennia into a sentient space faring species. Like most known successful technical societies Nul-Nul developed stereo vision and manipulators with an opposing appendix and even two leg like extremities. Nul Nul still had the characteristic segmented body of an Annelid life form and their brain were not on top of the creature but inside the torso. Early Terran Space travelers compared the look of a Nul - Nul with a mixture of the Michelin man , crossed with Marshmallow man and an earth worm. Only perhaps a scholar of early Human history specializing in advertisement would still know who the Michelin Man was, but he did. He had been there from the beginning. Perhaps with all the new developments his end was nearer than predicted. He shrugged and stepped into the Airlock and went to the Pirate Base and there he would meet a member of the Natha Triangle and discuss a possible meeting between the Kermac and the Nul. If such a meeting would indeed occur it would be an interesting one and he intended to be there. Category:Fragments